


Il Diavolo

by hirondelle



Series: Original Characters' Past [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, M/M, Past Lives, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camminò, stretto nel suo cappotto rosso, per interminabili ore. Il freddo gli intorpidiva le dita e le ossa<br/>stanche, i piedi affondavano nella neve fino alla caviglia: James cercò di camminare nelle zone d’ombra,<br/>quelle meno coperte dal manto freddo e bianco, fino a che il gelo non lo costrinse a fermarsi e a cercare di<br/>riprendere la sensibilità degli arti formicolanti.<br/>Era tutto stranamente calmo. Quasi non voleva far rumore, pur di non rompere il silenzio attonito in cui era<br/>crollata la sua vita, la sua anima e la foresta stessa. Aveva smesso di piangere quasi subito, quando i pensieri si<br/>erano spenti uno ad uno lasciando spazio a un delirio smarrito,<br/>“So che sei qui.” aveva detto dopo qualche ora, ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Semplicemente aveva<br/>continuato a camminare, assorto in un mondo distorto e strano, senza una direzione precisa: avrebbe<br/>camminato per sempre, se avesse potuto, avrebbe continuato fino a quando le gambe non lo avrebbero retto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Diavolo

**Il Diavolo**

  
  
C’era stato un tempo in cui il bambino rimaneva solitamente in un angolo a fissarla, timido e incantato da ogni minimo gesto delle sue mani avvizzite. La ammirava, catturato dalla sua ragnatela finissima, e capitava che a volte ne fosse talmente impigliato da trattenersi notti intere.  
  
La vecchia sorrise al ricordo, appoggiando un dito rugoso sul braccio di quello che ormai era un ragazzo. “Non così violento, James. O sporchi il tavolo.” consigliò brevemente, studiando dalla sua altezza poco considerevole la ciotola di legno in cui sostava una curiosa mistura giallo-sporco.  
Sentì il giovane rilassarsi al suo tocco. Aveva sempre avuto un effetto calmante su di lui, se non onnipotente: a lei bastava una parola sola e James strizzava gli occhi, sorrideva e, che fosse insonnolito da una giornata molesta o arrabbiato per un litigio con la sorella, obbediva. E alla vecchia bastava per dargli un cenno di approvazione. “Stai procedendo molto bene. Hai inserito anche un po’ di valeriana?”   
“Solo un po’.” spiegò lui continuando il pestaggio con un morbido gesto del polso. “Non voglio che confonda troppo il giorno con la notte. La scorsa volta non è stata in sé fino all’ora nona.”  
La vecchia sporse il collo ruvido per scorgere il colore giallastro della sostanza che stava creando. Era forse troppo appiccicosa e di tanto in tanto il giovane era costretto a raschiare la ciotola. “Hai messo troppo miele, comunque.” commentò, e studiò attentamente l’espressione di James per scorgerne un lampo di dubbio. Lui alzò le spalle e semplicemente riprese, mormorando che ne avrebbe fatto un altro più tardi.  
Lei non disse più nulla, era di per sé una persona abbastanza silenziosa. Si limitò a raggiungere il vecchio sgabello posto nell’angolo della stretta cucina, coccolata dal calore del fuoco, e ad assopirsi con il bastone ancora stretto tra le mani.  
Era inverno. Uno di quelli che non scordi facilmente. E infatti James non ricordava nell’arco dei suoi diciassette anni una pace peggiore, come se la neve avesse cancellato ogni traccia di rumore o risata, e il freddo penetrava pungente e silenzioso lungo le maniche dei vestiti, sfregando contro la pelle. Per questo rintanarsi nella casa della levatrice era un sollievo insperato, dopo giornate nei boschi passate a seguire il padre alla ricerca di erbe curative e legname per il fuoco.   
La donna lo aveva sempre accolto, nonostante le maldicenze, come una madre. “Ti ho visto nascere.” gli aveva detto le prime volte. “Non ci trovo nulla di strano, che gli altri sprechino pure il loro fiato.”  
E James era sempre rimasto, soprattutto quando l’età della donna aveva iniziato a fare i conti con il suo corpo rugoso, provocandole acciacchi e continui dolori. E lei li combatteva come aveva sempre fatto, con erbe e con misture, ma nulla poteva fermare il tempo: dall’alto dei suoi settantasei anni Ma’ag lo sapeva bene.  
La cucina venne invasa per qualche minuto da un silenzio assordante, rotto dallo scoppiettio del fuoco nell’angolo e dai colpetti secchi che produceva il pestello  a contatto con la ciotola. Entrambi rimasero silenti e concentrati nei loro pensieri, almeno finché le campane del paese iniziarono a cantare il loro richiamo ai fedeli. Il ragazzo si chiese se fosse davvero così tardi, e inserì il contenuto della ciotola in un piccolo sacchetto di iuta, sospirando; poi le si avvicinò amorevolmente, pulendosi le mani e i polsi con un vecchio straccio da cucina. Prese una coperta abbandonata sulla sedia a dondolo e gliela rimboccò fino al mento, sorridendo nel vederla già assopita, ma non del tutto addormentata. “E tagliati quei capelli.” la sentì infatti borbottare, appena la sfiorò accidentalmente con qualche ciocca ramata. “Danno fastidio e ti rendono troppo simile a quella sciagurata di tua sorella.”  
James non riuscì a trattenere una risata, e le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia incavata. Ma’ag amava le sue labbra, sempre morbide e mai screpolate. Socchiuse gli occhietti neri e fissò le sue iridi color smeraldo.   
“Devo andare, Ma’ag. Ci sono i vespri.”  
“Al diavolo i vespri.” mugugnò lei, come una bambina. “Quando la finirai di farti inculcare certe sciocchezze?”  
James sorrise, sospirando e scuotendo la testa. “So come la pensi. Che Dio ti perdoni.”  
“Quella che perdona qui dovrei essere io.” mormorò lei. “Solo io.”  
E James pensò che Ma’ag al suo tempo doveva essere stato il suo tipo di donna ideale.

Robin Lind lo aspettava ancora sveglio, seduto accanto al fuoco, intento a levigare un piccolo pezzo di legno stretto tra le dita rovinate dal tempo e dal lavoro. Quando entrò gli rivolse un sorriso stanco, un po’ provato dal sonno, e gli fece un cenno di saluto. “Come sta la vecchia?”  
James lo guardò titubante, chiedendosi da quanto tempo lo aspettasse. “Sta molto bene. Forte e cocciuta come al solito.” A quelle parole Robin rise. Era una risata segnata, sbiadita, ma sortiva ancora quell’effetto di curiosa e infantile ammirazione che il figlio aveva sempre provato verso il padre. James lo amava di giorno in giorno.  
“La madre?” chiese, sistemando la borsa su una sedia scricchiolante.  
“Sta riposando. Ma ti avrà sicuramente sentito arrivare. Ha le orecchie fini, lei.”  
“Ha le orecchie fini solo quando lo vuole. Non mi ascolta: dovrebbe riposarsi.” borbottò preoccupato il ragazzo, ed estrasse il sacchetto di iuta dalla borsa. Prese un piccolo pentolino dalla credenza e si avvicinò a un grosso barile vicino all’entrata, nel quale scioglievano la neve per ricavarne acqua a sufficienza. Dopo aver riempito il pentolino e averlo avvicinato al fuoco del camino, si sedette su una sedia e aspettò.  
Di nuovo, il silenzio fu preda solo del fuoco e del raschiare lento di Robin sul piccolo pezzetto di legno. Quando James gli chiese di cosa si stesse occupando, il padre si limitò ad alzarlo con un braccio rugoso e a rimirarlo alla luce del camino. “È per nostro nipote, mi sembra chiaro.” sussurrò in un soffio e a James parve di riconoscere le sembianze di un cavallino. “Domani tua sorella viene a farci visita e io... Sono un po’ indietro, capisci. Avrei voluto fare anche qualcosa per Mary, ma tua madre ha insistito e se n’è occupata lei... Mi sono assicurato che non si stancasse troppo.”  
“L’importante è che non provi ad alzarsi.” annuì il ragazzo annuendo. “È bene che passi il tempo in qualche modo. Ha avuto una buona idea. In ogni caso, avrei potuto dare una mano anche io...”  
Robin non commentò subito. Arricciò il naso e abbassò lo sguardo sul piccolo cavallino. “Eri occupato, mi sembra.” mormorò un po’ gelido, ma non era affatto una persona che soleva disseminare frecciatine e cattiverie. Per questo James si sorprese a chiedersi quanto conoscesse di quell’uomo. “Lo faccio per lei, padre.” rispose piano, rispettoso. “Solo per lei.”  
Robin non replicò e la conversazione cessò con quelle parole. Il cavallino continuò a prendere forma tra le sue mani come se niente fosse realmente accaduto. Quando l’acqua iniziò a bollire James quasi non se ne accorse, tanto era immerso nei suoi pensieri. Si alzò improvvisamente affaticato, come se sulle spalle snelle portasse un peso gravissimo, e non disse più nulla.  
Quando Robin provò a parlargli il figlio aveva già salito la scricchiolante scala a pioli che conduceva al piano di sopra, dove una figura pallida e spettrale lo aspettava seduta sul letto sfatto. Le ombre della sera non permettevano a James di vederla interamente, solo una candela le illuminava il fianco e il viso scarno, dove campavano tristi alcune macchie gialle. Sembrava ricamare qualcosa, un vecchio pezzo di stoffa dalla forma indefinita, forse una bambola.  
James sapeva che lo stava aspettando, ma picchiettò comunque sullo stipite della porta le nocche rovinate dal freddo. La donna alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise, battendo la mano sulle lenzuola come a invitarlo a sedersi. Cosa che James fece cautamente, sentendo il materasso affondare sotto il suo peso.   
“Come sta la vecchia?” chiese la madre, ignorando il suo sguardo di rimprovero nel vederla ancora sveglia. “Non ti ho più sentito parlare di lei, ultimamente.”  
James le baciò la fronte. Scottava da settimane, nonostante le sue attenzioni, e le parole di Robin lo colpirono nuovamente come stilettate: era stato lontano per troppo tempo, tentando di essere utile senza risolvere poi molto. Sua madre continuava a morire e il tempo non si poteva fermare. “Mi dispiace...” sussurrò.   
“Oh, non che ci sia mai andata d’accordo...” mormorò la donna, fraintendendo le sue parole. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia da bambina, stringendolo non troppo forte. James ricambiò quell’abbraccio reprimendo un singhiozzo.

Si svegliò presto, annusando l’aria stantia della sua stanzetta. Aveva sempre avuto quel piccolo spazio per sé, in quella vecchia mansarda fredda, ricavato da una nicchia sul muro: da piccolo ci si nascondeva sempre, terrorizzato dai temporali e dal buio, e da quel momento era diventato la sua culla protettiva da tutti i mali del mondo.   
Il sole non aveva ancora fatto capolino dalle colline circostanti e il freddo imprimeva il suo marchio lungo le fenditure sottili del legno, decorando di ricami sottili il vetro delle poche finestre. James rimase immobile nell’ombra per attimi interminabili, attento ad ogni minimo rumore: il respiro di sua madre nella stanza di fianco, irregolare ma ancora percepibile, e i movimenti insonni di suo padre al piano di sotto. Era tutto perfettamente immobile, nascosto e zittito dalla neve perenne di quell’inverno. Osservò le nuvolette pallide che fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra ogni qualvolta osasse respirare, poi scostò le coperte di lana pesante e, nudo, poggiò i piedi sul pavimento marcio e irregolare. Guardò fuori e sorrise.  
Si vestì e uscì, nell’incanto antico e silenzioso dell’inverno, stringendosi nel cappotto rosso sangue che Ma’ag gli aveva procurato tempo addietro. Era forse troppo grande e gli copriva quasi completamente le gambe, e le maniche dovevano essere rimboccate diligentemente perché non fossero d’intralcio, eppure a James era sempre piaciuto tantissimo. Gli trasmetteva un curioso senso di libertà, come se indossandolo vestisse anche l’identità del proprietario precedente –un vecchio mercante di spezie che era mancato qualche anno addietro. Si portava con lui l’odore di terre lontane e inesplorate, il sapore di piatti esotici e impensabili, il suono di mille voci e di altrettante lingue dai colori dell’autunno.  
Affondò con gli stivali nella neve fresca e osservò il suo respiro condensarsi nel freddo mattutino. Lentamente si diresse verso la foresta di sempreverdi adiacente alla sua casa, scaldandosi le dita prede del freddo pungente. Non era la prima volta che sentiva l’irresistibile bisogno di vagare per quel territorio desolato, accompagnato solo dal vento e dagli scricchiolii della neve sotto i suoi stivali. Sarebbe potuto rimanere per sempre nascosto tra le fronde degli alberi come un uccellino intirizzito, ad aspettare che la primavera desse vita a quel silenzio assordante e a quella pace incompleta, facendola esplodere di colori. Ma le responsabilità lo costringevano inesorabilmente a trattenersi, a godere di quei momenti solo nel primo mattino o nella sera più tarda, lontano da occhi indiscreti e dalle maldicenze di paese. Non aveva niente da nascondere, in realtà, eppure Ma’ag lo aveva sempre avvertito di fare attenzione: non era difficile capirne il motivo.   
Quando si rese conto di essere rimasto solo, si fermò e chiuse gli occhi. Faceva spesso anche questo genere di cose: fermarsi, chiudere gli occhi, e lasciare che il suo corpo sentisse per lui. Gli piaceva l’idea che tutto, attorno a lui, assumesse significato: aveva bisogno di quell’aria, di quegli odori, di quei sapori, di quei baci di morte.  
Il primo non tardò ad arrivare: improvviso, schiumoso, come una marea. James lo accolse senza un perché, lasciando che il freddo strusciasse contro i suoi vestiti e lo rendesse parte di quel gioco.   
Il secondo fu meno passionale, più attento: c’era curiosità nei gesti del nulla, trepidazione trattenuta sulle membra di quell’essere. James non si mosse e si lasciò trascinare in quello che era un vero e proprio bacio, invisibile e sfumato come una macchia di cenere nel bianco silenzioso ed eterno.   
Il terzo fu più timido, a malapena accennato, uno sfiorarsi di labbra. James contò i secondi. Era ora, era il momento in cui la creatura abbassava maggiormente la guardia, era il momento di rivelare la sua identità: James sbarrò gli occhi di scatto e si ritrovò da solo, immerso in un’alba di fuoco e tristezza.  
Il disappunto pervase la sua espressione fino a quel momento serena, ma le sue labbra si piegarono presto in un sorriso dolce. “Non cambi mai, mh?” chiese, e seppe che la creatura lo stava a sentire quando percepì uno strusciare lamentoso di foglie dietro di lui. “Non vuoi concedermi l’onore della tua conoscenza. Eppure ci incontriamo in questo luogo da molti anni.”  
Lei non rispose, come sempre. James non si voltò: intendeva rispettarla, per quanto il suo comportamento non lo aggradasse. Si sedette su una roccia e appoggiò la testa sulla corteccia resinosa di un abete. Aveva sempre cercato di domandare, e di ricevere risposte, senza risultato. Non aveva senso chiedere da dove provenisse, se da un villaggio vicino o dagli abissi dell’inferno, o che età avesse, se venti o cento anni. La creatura non avrebbe risposto mai, se non con folate di vento o scricchiolare di foglie.  
“Oggi mia sorella viene a farci visita. Trascorrerà il Natale con noi, con la sua gente.” prese a dire, colto da un’improvvisa confidenza. “Mi chiederà... Se ho trovato moglie. E io le risponderò che no, non ho ancora trovato la persona giusta.” –Una risata, un sospiro, un sorriso tenero.- “Mi domanderà... quando mi deciderò. E io le dirò che sto aspettando. _Chi_ , chiederà lei.”  
Una pausa, un respirare calmo e trattenuto, appena dietro il suo orecchio. Il ragazzo continuò a sorridere, sebbene talvolta la paura gli invadesse l’animo con il suo scalpiccio assonnato. “Sto aspettando te,” rivelò piano, per non far rumore. “ che tu ti riveli. Che tu sia un dio o una ragazza: ti prego, dimmi il tuo nome.”  
Non ricevette risposta, non una voce né un suono. James attese. E quando capì di essere solo si alzò, si strinse nel cappotto, e se ne andò. Senza una parola. 

Idaly era già arrivata: James lo intuì dalla presenza di un modesto carretto all’entrata della loro casa. Un vecchio ronzino scalpicciava pigramente di fronte a una mangiatoia vuota e abbandonata, salutandolo con occhi stanchi: James appoggiò la mano sul suo mantello ruvido e diede pochi colpi rassicuranti.  
Rimase immobile, ascoltando le voci provenienti dalla casa come se non appartenesse a quel mondo. I suoi nipoti avevano appena ricevuto i loro regali, lo poteva capire dalle grida felici e giocose, e suo padre si lasciava andare a risate bonarie e affaticate.   
Per un folle momento non volle entrare, lasciando che il suo cuore annegasse in quel gelido terrore finché non ne sarebbe stato consumato. Poi sentì un’altra voce, più autoritaria, più dolce e perentoria, e seppe che non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte: metà del suo cuore era lì dentro, nel petto di un’altra persona, legato al suo dalla nascita da un filo invisibile e infuocato. Idaly lo scorse dalla finestra e prima che il ragazzo la salutasse lei si era già precipitata fuori, per affondare con lui in un abbraccio che sapeva d’amore.   
“Non mi aspettavi forse? Dove ti eri cacciato?” chiese, un po’ commossa e un po’ arrabbiata, separandosi da lui solo per respirare. James lasciò che le sue mani rovinate rimanessero sui suoi fianchi magri e le sorrise docile: “Ma io ti aspettavo, Idaly.” sussurrò, scostandole una ciocca ramata dal volto. “Nessun pensiero potrebbe mai scacciare quello della mia gemella.”  
“Il solito sentimentale!” rise lei, e nessuno avrebbe mai detto che l’ultima volta che si erano visti era stato il giorno del matrimonio di lei, due anni prima. Le labbra di James si piegarono in un sorriso, quindi la baciò sulla guancia e le strinse le mani. Era sempre bellissima, anche se da quando era andata in moglie a un ricco fattore della città vicina non era più stata la stessa: i due parti l’avevano sensibilmente indebolita, tanto da farle temere che il viaggio non sarebbe andato a buon fine. Si era tagliata i capelli, ed erano sempre più simili pure nella fisionomia del viso e nel colore degli occhi. I due riflessi si guardarono l’un l’altra per una manciata di minuti, sorridendo come bambini al ricordo di tutti quei litigi infantili che li avevano uniti fino all’inverosimile.   
“Non hai ancora visto i tuoi nipoti!” interruppe il contatto lei, prendendogli la mano e trascinandolo verso la casa. “Sono bellissimi, la piccola non mi somiglia per niente ma il più grande è più simile a noi. Vieni dentro, scaldati un po’: sei tutto gelato!”  
Come da piccolo James lasciò che lei lo guidasse dentro casa. Abbassò il capo per non sbattere contro lo stipite e si abituò alla famigliare oscurità dell’ambiente, fino a scorgere in un angolo la figura del padre curva su un bambino piccolissimo e minuto, intento a studiare un certo cavallino di legno probabilmente rifinito solo quella mattina stessa. Il piccolo alzò lo sguardo e sembrò pietrificarsi. Non pianse, non subito, semplicemente alzò un dito verso di lui. “Tanma... Tanma...” iniziò a strillare, mentre enormi lacrimone iniziavano a imbrattargli il viso contorto. “Mama! Tanma!”  
James si arrestò sulla porta, sorpreso e turbato, ma la sorella diede segno di aver capito e prese in braccio il figlio baciandolo affettuosamente. “Dov’è lo zio?” iniziò a canticchiare, come una nenia.  Finse una faccia sorpresa, esagerando la smorfia delle labbra: “Dov’è lo zio James? È lì! Oooh, ma perché piangi, Little John? È brutto? Sì, zio James è brutto.”   
James fece un sorriso tirato, avanzando piano verso il piccolo. Quello continuò a frignare anche quando gli si fu avvicinato per dargli un tenero buffetto sul naso. “Tanma, Tanma!” continuò a gridare nella sua direzione, fin quando non nascose il viso nel petto della madre.  
Idaly sorrise gentile nella sua direzione. “Scusami James, non sei tu. Fa così con tutti.”  
“Pensa che siano tutti brutti? In tal caso posso stare tranquillo.” ridacchiò il ragazzo per sdrammatizzare, anche se la situazione non gli piaceva per niente. Cosa volesse significare quella parola, nemmeno la madre poteva saperlo: certo era che John vedeva Tanma ovunque, non solo nelle persone ma anche negli oggetti di ogni giorno. “Non lo porto più a lavorare con suo padre, si spaventa tantissimo.”  
Ci volle poco per conquistare l’affetto del piccolo: un sorriso, una carezza gentile e un fazzoletto passato gentilmente sul viso gonfio e rosso. “Ti va di aiutarmi a portare il cavallino nella stalla, Little John?” chiese, chino su di lui, stringendogli una manina paffuta. Da sempre aveva questa dote curiosa di simpatizzare con tutti i bambini che gli si presentassero davanti.   
Little John annuì piano, tirando su con il naso. James lo prese con un braccio, appoggiandolo sulla sua spalla: il piccolo provò a nascondersi ancora dietro la nuca, ma il ragazzo gli accarezzò la guancia e lo costrinse gentilmente a guardarlo. “Fammi vedere? Oh, che occhi graziosi. Lo sai che sei proprio uguale a tua madre?”  
Il bambino nascose ancora il volto, ma sembrava più tranquillo. James sorrise e aiutò la gemella ad avvolgerlo nella sciarpa. Quando uscirono all’interno e il piccolo vide l’afflitto ronzino legato ancora allo steccato marcito, sorrise gioioso. Per un attimo, però, il ragazzo fu convinto che guardasse da tutta un’altra parte.

La sera si avvicinò con pigrizia e fretta insieme, accompagnata da coccole affettuose davanti a un camino e chiacchierate loquaci tra familiari lenzuola. Aspettando che l’acqua bollisse, James si sedette davanti al fuoco tenendo in braccio la piccola Mary, un tenero fagottino avvolto da una coperta spessa. Era così tranquilla se confrontata con il fratello, così pigra e inattaccabile: fino a quel momento si era fatta rigirare e coccolare senza emettere un solo verso: _decisamente non somigliava alla madre_. A quel pensiero rise un poco, ricordando la spigliatezza che aveva sempre caratterizzato la gemella.   
“Che hai da ridere?”   
Al suono della sua voce James si girò appena, accennando un sorriso pigro. Idaly stava scendendo le scale tenendosi i lembi della gonna: aveva indossato il suo abito per le occasioni importanti, lo stesso da anni, e appariva ancora più radiosa alla luce delle poche fiamme. James scivolò di lato per farle spazio, tenendo la nipotina tra le braccia, e la ragazza si avvicinò al focolare: aveva indossato persino degli orecchini di dubbio valore, ma che risaltavano ancora di più i suoi occhi smeraldini e la sua fisionomia da ragazzina. Allungò le mani verso il fratello per prendere tra le braccia la bambina, e si acquietò piano sulla panca rovinata dagli anni. “Vai a prepararti, o faremo tardi. L’acqua è ancora calda.” sussurrò lentamente, pronta già ad assopirsi.   
Il ragazzo salì le scalette che conducevano al piano di sopra, entrando nella loro camera silenziosamente: dall’altra parte della parete di legno sua madre probabilmente stava già dormendo, vegliata dagli occhi amorevoli di suo padre. Era un’immagine che aveva visto non poche volte, e solo raffigurarla nella sua mente gli faceva venire i brividi: avrebbe tanto voluto avere un rapporto di quel tipo, un giorno.  
Con quei pensieri in testa si spogliò dei vestiti, inginocchiandosi nel catino vicino alla finestra. Idaly aveva avuto ragione: l’acqua era ancora sensibilmente calda grazie alla sua fretta, e James nonostante la temperatura della stanza non fosse delle migliori si lavò velocemente, immergendo la spugna nell’acqua bassa e passandola lungo la pelle cadaverica e segnata da lividi di freddo. Era tutto così tremendamente silenzioso, così innaturalmente _tragico_ : James osservò il suo fiato condensarsi e ancora una volta e sentì il desiderio di sparire, di addentrarsi ancora per boschi conosciuti, di restare immobile alla ricerca di baci invisibili, e di lasciare dietro di sé tutto ciò che aveva costruito, tutto ciò che l’aveva toccato e accompagnato.   
Un brivido di freddo scacciò il pensiero: James, certo che in quelle condizioni si sarebbe preso qualcosa, si asciugò velocemente e indossò i vestiti buoni che la sorella gli aveva lasciato su una sedia. Infilate le scarpe di cuoio, imboccò la porta che portava alla stanza della madre: la donna sembrò destarsi al rumore dei suoi passi, ma James intuì che non stesse davvero dormendo. Si chinò su di lei e le baciò la guancia, sotto gli occhi inquieti del padre, e le prese una mano. “Noi andiamo, madre. Saremo di ritorno presto.”  
La donna gli sorrise debolmente, affondando tra i cuscini, e sembrò quasi volersi fondere con loro tanto era pallida. Non disse niente, semplicemente annuì fiduciosa, e chiese un bacio dal marito prima di assopirsi di nuovo.   
Padre e figlio abbandonarono la stanza e scesero le scale in silenzio. James svegliò la gemella, che si era addormentata davanti al camino, e insieme uscirono nell’inverno gelato di quella notte divina. James prese per mano il nipote, Idaly teneva in braccio la piccolina: Robin li guardò con occhi tristi e rassegnati, fingendo un debole sorriso di noncuranza. “A vostra madre sarebbe piaciuto vederli, i bambini.” disse solo, ma salì sul carretto e non parlò più nemmeno quando il figlio gli spiegò che era per il loro bene.   
Il ragazzo aiutò la sorella e i bambini a salire le scalette scricchiolanti, poi si mise alla guida e iniziò con deboli frustate a svegliare l’intrepido ronzino, il quale iniziò a muoversi nella neve vischiosa con passo malfermo. Non era sicuro che sarebbe durato ancora per molto, forse avrebbe dovuto avvisare il cognato. “Quanti anni ha?” chiese preoccupato alla sorella, storcendo un po’ la bocca: sarebbe stato un guaio se fosse crepato proprio durante la sua permanenza lì.   
“Non saprei, apparteneva a suo padre.” spiegò tentennante la ragazza, stringendo a sé i figli per ripararli dal freddo.  
“Oh, questo spiega molte cose.” replicò il fratello.  
“Abbi fiducia, è vecchio ma ancora in forze.”   
“Sarà...” borbottò Robin dietro le sue spalle, lui che aveva occhio per certe cose.  
“In ogni caso non me la sento di forzarlo. Andrò a prendere Ma’ag a piedi.”  
A quelle parole Idaly sussultò come punta da un’ortica: assottigliò lo sguardo e storse le labbra in una smorfia non  molto carina, sibilando un’imprecazione. “Quella vecchina acida e dispotica? È ancora viva?” chiese infelice, e James soffocò un sorriso, ricordando che il rapporto tra le due donne non era mai stato dei più rosei: fin da piccola, Idaly l’aveva sempre trovata insopportabile. “È Natale, ha diritto di presenziare alla Santa Messa quanto noi.”  
La gemella non replicò, seppur visibilmente contrariata dalla loro scelta altruista. Non parlò per tutto il viaggio, nemmeno quando James raggiunse la porta della cascina di Ma’ag affondando nella neve fino ai polpacci, solo per bussare e gridare che “era nato il Signore”. Ma’ag uscì curva e arcigna, facendosi aiutare dal ragazzo con orgoglio ferito. “Vengo solo per compiacerti. Non pensare che mi abbasserò a credere a simili fandonie.”  
“Cara Ma’ag, che cose orribili vai dicendo! Che Dio ti perdoni.” replicò gentilmente Robin Lind, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non era difficile intuire da chi avesse preso James, e quando l’anziana glielo fece aspramente notare soffocarono una risata compassionevole.  
Ma’ag si sedette proprio accanto a Idaly, scoccandole un’occhiata piccata: quando parlò aveva quel solito tono saccente dei suoi rimproveri.  “Chi si rivede. Ti davo per morta.”  
La ragazza strinse le labbra per soffocare un insulto, e per tutto il viaggio scagliò occhiate assassine al gemello: c’erano cose in lui che davvero non poteva sopportare, nemmeno dopo tutti quegli anni.

 

Accadde durante la predica.   
La famiglia Lind osservò il lento passo del prete mentre raggiungeva il leggio, posto dall’altra parte delle scalinate: era un uomo tozzo e truculento, di aspetto rude e mal curato, segnato anche lui dalle macchie di vaiolo. Aveva avuto una vita intensa, fatta di sacrifici e gesti di carità, e non era difficile immaginare il motivo del suo cinismo e del suo rammarico per il comportamento delle giovani anime che andava a formare ad ogni ora del catechismo: sosteneva che nessuno prendesse sufficientemente a cuore la causa del Divino, che nessuno ci pensasse e lo lodasse come avrebbe dovuto. Doveva aver sofferto molto, nella sua vita.  
All’inizio nessuno intese il motivo dell’espressione grave e rammaricata presente nel volto della loro guida spirituale, né capì subito il senso del discorso: sembrava che l’uomo di Dio stesse riprendendo il filo di un discorso perso da tempo e recuperato solo in quel momento. “Fratelli” disse, o una cosa del genere, “fratelli, sorelle, compaesani: temete il Demonio, poiché esso si nasconde tra noi.”  
A quelle parole la famiglia Lind fu colta da un sussulto, e non fu la sola: nonostante fosse moralmente proibito parlare durante la cerimonia, non furono pochi quelli che presero a parlottare concitatamente tra loro. A Natale, una tale sventura! Dove mai poteva nascondersi un simile essere? Come poteva essere entrato nella Casa di Dio?  
A quelle parole terribili James impallidì. Teneva in braccio Little John, addormentatosi da tempo sulla sua spalla, e nel frattempo le parole del predicatore gli entravano nella testa come martellate. _Chi_? pensava freneticamente, remore di certi baci invisibili. _Chi_? si chiedeva mentalmente, ricordando sguardi silenziosi.   
 _Io._  
“James, il bambino!” le sibilò la gemella accanto a lui, le mani impegnate a sorreggere Mary. “Per favore fai qualcosa! Esci da qui!”  
L’ultima cosa che voleva era abbandonare la predica sul nascere, ma Little John si era svegliato dal suo torpore e aveva preso a gridare più forte di prima, piangendo, il viso rosso e gonfio di stizza. “Tanma, Tanma!” gridava, indicando un punto impreciso alle spalle di James, quasi terrorizzato.  
La predica fu chiaramente interrotta e tutti i paesani, tra lo sconcerto e la rabbia, si voltarono verso di loro. James capì che prima sarebbe uscito meglio sarebbe stato per tutti: e se avessero vagamente - nella più improbabile delle possibilità - intuito che _forse_ lui ne sapeva qualcosa? Non poteva correre un simile rischio, e non poteva farlo correre alla sua famiglia. Sebbene il danno ormai fosse fatto, il ragazzo uscì con il nipote al carico, e aspettò che tornasse il silenzio.   
Appoggiò Little John sul muretto davanti all’entrata e si portò alla sua altezza, tenendogli le manine e rassicurandolo con parole di conforto: “È tutto ok, Little John.” mormorò dolcemente, e il bambino lo guardò con gli occhi gonfi e il moccio al naso come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di orribile, almeno nella sua concezione. “John è cattivo?”  
“No John, tu non sei cattivo.” scosse la testa lo zio, sospirando. “È solo che non dovresti gridare così, davanti a tutti. Cos’hai visto di così terribile?”  
“Tanma.” rispose ovvio il piccolo, come se fosse stata una cosa chiara e comprensibile da tutti. James capì che qualunque cosa vedesse, pensava che fosse reale. “Tanma spaventa John,” continuò il nipote, passandosi un braccio sul viso per asciugarsi. “Ma no cattivo. No male.”  
James si sentì improvvisamente prosciugato di ogni energia. Si umettò le labbra fredde deglutendo a fatica, la gola secca e percorsa da stilettate di gelo. Con voce roca si rivolse al bambino, cercando di dissimulare il terrore che stava iniziando a pervaderlo. “Lo vedi sempre, Little John? Anche ora?”  
Il piccolo scosse la testa, arricciando il labbro. “Tanti Tanma. Solo qui, questo. Segue zio James.” E indicò un punto alle sue spalle, guardando lontano. James non si voltò e rimase a fissarlo, pregando che smettesse di guardare in quella direzione e scongiurasse qualsiasi dubbio. Ma il piccolo non si mosse, tranquillo, come se stesse dialogando con lo sguardo con quell’essere invisibile. James si alzò piano, non osando voltarsi: il terrore lacerante al petto gli impediva di pensare lucidamente. Ricordò i baci invisibili e capì che fino a quel momento non era mai stato solo, non nel bosco ma nemmeno nella sua vita.   
“Little John?”  
“Sì zio James?”  
“Non dirai questa cosa a nessuno. Nemmeno alla mamma.”  
“Va bene.”  
Il ragazzo aiutò il piccolo a scendere dal muretto e a raggiungere il portone della Chiesa, senza proferir parola. Solo una volta si voltò, verso l’ombra degli alberi, scorgendo solo tanta neve e tremuli oscuri sospiri.   
Quando rientrarono il discorso del Parroco era già concluso, e la famiglia Lind li accolse con occhiate cineree. James si sedette al proprio posto, nell’ultima riga, e rivolse un’occhiata stanca alla gemella, che ricambiò con un’impercettibile movimento delle labbra: “Rosso.”  
“Come dici?” chiese lui, stupito e provato, cercando di dissimulare il nodo che gli attanagliava la gola.   
“Il Parroco. Ha detto che il Demonio è “Rosso Volpe”. Non so cosa intendesse. La vedova in fondo alla strada si è voltata verso di noi, e non è stata l’unica. John ha attirato l’attenzione.”  
James ebbe un brivido nel sentire la voce tremula della gemella, e per istinto guardò Ma’ag, che stava zitta e non parlava, ma sembrava estremamente consapevole di quanto stava succedendo.  
“Ho paura, James...” soffocò un singhiozzo la ragazza, e anche Robin si chiuse nel mutismo.

**Φ**

  
  
Ritornarono a casa nel silenzio totale, James alla guida con sguardo assente e il resto della famiglia sul carro, a stringersi a vicenda nel freddo pungente di quella notte. Mai a James era sembrato più intenso e malefico, si sentiva gelare fin dentro le ossa delle mani coperte dai guanti. Non si sarebbe di certo sorpreso se avesse perso la sensibilità delle membra di lì a poco, e di certo sarebbe stata miglior cosa rispetto a tutto il male che sarebbe stato costretto a patire di lì in poi. “Che faccio?” si diceva, pallido, tremando appena. “Come posso nasconderlo?”   
  
Ma’ag era rimasta accanto a lui per tutto il tempo, osservandolo con occhi compassionevoli. Nemmeno a lei James aveva rivelato qualcosa, un po’ per paura e un po’ per un infantile bisogno di sentirsi l’unico conoscitore di quel segreto che portava con sé da anni. Eppure sembrava che quella capisse anche nel suo silenzio, come se a lei bastasse poco per comprendere la parte più oscura dei suoi pensieri; in effetti era sempre stato così, fin da bambino, e James capì che avrebbe dovuto parlare almeno con quella che era sempre stata una seconda madre. Sì, le avrebbe confidato tutto: da quando, da bambino, si era reso conto che esisteva _qualcosa_ che non poteva vedere ma che gli faceva compagnia nei momenti di solitudine; fino al momento in cui aveva realizzato che quel _qualcosa_ non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Come aveva potuto solo pensare che si trattasse di una creatura angelica! Non era di certo degno di un simile onore, non da parte di Dio. Presto sarebbe tornato nel bosco e lì l’avrebbe sicuramente rivelata.   
Eppure... Eppure aveva paura.   
Il suo cuore era sufficientemente puro, tale da sconfiggere un male diabolico? Sarebbe riuscito ad annullare il suo effetto sulle persone che aveva più care? Come l’avrebbe convinto ad andarsene? Di certo il Demone avrebbe chiesto un sacrificio da parte sua, un patto, una promessa...  
“Non pensarci.” sussurrò la vecchia e stanca voce di Ma’ag, e James sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi. “Ti ho sempre ripetuto mille volte che non devi ascoltare simili sciocchezze. La vita è un’altra. È quella che viviamo ogni giorno intensamente, e non quella sottoposta alle regole e ammonimenti di qualcun altro.”  
Non voleva sentirsi dire quelle parole, non in quel momento. “Taci. Che Dio ti perdoni. Che Dio ci perdoni tutti quanti.” farneticò, e non impedì le sue lacrime di scendere copiose. “Se abbiamo peccato, è giusto pagare. Sì, è giusto pagare. Io... Io farò di tutto per salvarci. Dio ci perdoni, Padre Misericordioso.”  
Ma’ag chiuse le labbra in una sottile curva di tristezza e nervosismo. James non proseguì con la preghiera, ma continuò comunque a piangere silenziosamente senza guardarla, come un bambino che si vergogna di mostrarsi debole ai suoi genitori. Quando giunsero davanti alla casa della vecchia il ragazzo non scese per aiutarla, e la lasciò sulla neve senza nemmeno salutarla. No, no, avrebbe dovuto risolvere le cose in fretta, prima che qualcuno in paese osasse insinuare qualcosa: le voci erano armi potenti, non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse successo qualcosa ai bambini, a Idaly, a suo padre, a Ma’ag, a sua madre...  
Avrebbe risolto le cose, anche a costo della sua stessa vita.  
Quasi non si accorse della presenza della gemella: la ragazza prese quasi subito il posto di Ma’ag, lasciando i bambini addormentati tra le braccia del padre. “È solo una coincidenza.” disse, risoluta, sistemandosi un poco i capelli. “Il Don ci conosce da sempre, non sospetterà certo di noi. Parlerò io con John, una volta per tutte, e domani andremo a scusarci per l’interruzione. Non devi preoccuparti di niente, James. Davvero di niente. Ma stai piangendo?”  
James sentì sulla nuca gli occhi di suo padre. “No. Sono solo stanco. È solo stanchezza.” disse, più a se stesso che agli altri, e chiuse appena gli occhi. Fermò il ronzino e scese immediatamente, slacciando le fibbie del carro. “Porto dentro la bestia. Voi andate a controllare che nostra madre stia bene.” mormorò, soffocando i singulti e nascondendosi velocemente dagli sguardi preoccupati dei suoi famigliari. Robin e Idaly presero delicatamente i bambini e scesero cauti, entrando nella cascina senza una parola. James prese le briglie del povero cavallo e lo costrinse ad entrare nella piccola stalla sgangherata e quasi del tutto inutilizzata: pose sul manto dell’equino una lercia mantella per proteggerlo dal freddo e controllò che la mangiatoia fosse sufficientemente piena. Poi stette lì, a respirare piano, osservando il fiato che si condensava davanti allo sguardo mite del ronzino. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, soffocando le ultime lacrime, quindi uscì per entrare nuovamente in casa: e rimase sullo stipite.  
C’era silenzio.  
Mary e John dormivano tranquilli su un panca vicino al camino spento, ma pochi scalpiccii al piano di sopra non sembravano preannunciare nulla di buono: James distinse voci rotte e stanche, a malapena sibilate. Quasi correndo si precipitò sulle scale, il respiro bloccato e gli occhi ancora lucidi. Idaly sostava sullo stipite della porta e restava a guardare la figura immobile di suo padre, con le spalle tremule e i singhiozzi maltrattenuti.  
Si volse verso di lui. “È morta.” disse solo.

L’alba li trovò ancora svegli, ammutoliti dal dolore, racchiusi in un guscio di sofferenza e silenzio. La donna era già stata portata via, una volta inutilmente benedetta dal prete e avvolta nelle lenzuola, eppure nessun’azione avrebbe potuto eliminare il senso di vuoto di quell’amara scoperta. James ricordò lo sguardo gelido del prete e di chi ancora aveva a mente le sue parole durante la Messa. Ricordò lo sguardo smarrito dei bambini, inconsapevoli di quanto stesse succedendo, confusi da tutte quelle persone che andavano e venivano da quella stanza inaccessibile. Si chiese se avessero capito, se stessero capendo cosa stesse succedendo: comprese che non ne avevano idea, nemmeno John, non ne aveva la minima idea. Eppure non diceva nulla, obbediente a quell’ordine egoista che gli aveva rivolto solo qualche ora prima, come se... fosse l’unico a _fidarsi_ ancora di lui, nonostante lui stesso non fosse più in grado di comprendersi.  
James era rimasto seduto sulla panca posta di fronte alla cascina, il volto fra le mani, immobile come una statua. A nulla erano servite le preghiere di Idaly, i suoi rimproveri, le sue minacce: se era quello il destino di un uomo che per tutta la sua vita aveva pensato di fare del bene, lo avrebbe accettato. Avrebbe accettato di farsi seppellire vivo dalla neve e dal gelo.   
Già stava perdendo la sensibilità delle dita dei piedi, quando una voce conosciuta e secca si impose sulle parole della gemella, ormai distanti. “Alzati.”  
Suo padre non si era mai rivolto a lui in questa maniera: aveva sempre avuto una parola gentile per tutti, una frase di conforto, un segno di pietà. James alzò solo gli occhi gonfi di pianto e guardò attonito la sua figura curva e d’un tratto severa. “Non ti biasimo per quello che hai fatto. Di certo, non penso che il tuo intento fosse quello di avvelenare la stessa creatura che ti ha messo al mondo. Almeno, non subito.”   
James soffocò un singulto. Si chiese dove avesse sbagliato, effettivamente, nelle preparazioni di tutti quegli intrugli e infusi che avrebbero dovuto riportarla alla normalità, e invece l’avevano trascinata nell’abisso dell’inferno. Si chiese quanto dolore avesse patito senza che lui se ne accorgesse, quanti sorrisi rassicuranti e falsi avesse dovuto usare per distogliere ogni dubbio. Pensò, con rammarico, che avesse solo voluto far credere che tutto andasse bene: e dentro stava morendo.   
Suo padre sospirò. Ci fu una pausa, e James provò a respirare. “Non... non merito questo.”  
“No, infatti. Non meriti la mia clemenza.”  
James vide alle sue spalle la sorella che, stringendo a sé i bambini, sussultava e sbarrava piano gli occhi. “Padre...”  
“Va tutto bene.” mormorò solo l’uomo, e d’un tratto James capì guardandolo che era fuori di sé: la sua calma lo spaventò tanto da farlo balzare in piedi a sua volta, rabbrividendo. “Padre... Non era mia intenzione arrecarti tutto questo dolore, lo sai...”  
“Lo so bene. Eppure, mio caro, hai ucciso tua madre.” rispose Robin, senza battere ciglio. Sembrava volesse semplicemente spiegare un concetto a un bambino, come se in realtà stesse facendo ciò che era giusto fare: per un attimo James si chiese se non fosse così. “Hai ucciso tua madre, mia moglie. E tu capirai che non posso tenere un assassino sotto il mio stesso tetto. Lo capisci, vero?”  
Idaly sussultò ancora, poi lasciò i bambini che li stavano guardando terrorizzati e si avvicinò ai due con passo fermo: “James non ha fatto proprio niente. Nostra madre era in condizioni critiche da molto tempo, temo anzi che non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza i suoi infusi.”  
Robin si voltò verso di lei: alla luce del sole nascente, le rughe del suo vecchio volto stanco erano ancora più visibili. “Idaly cara. Figlia mia, sei sempre stata così testarda, fin da piccola...” mormorò, come soprappensiero. Poi dopo un po’ si volse verso il figlio minore, come se non ci fosse mai stata alcuna interruzione. “Mi vedo costretto a cacciarti da casa. Sono tuo padre, ho il potere di farlo. Anzi, no, non lo sono più, giusto? Tu non sei più mio figlio.”  
James era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, il respiro mozzato in gola, gli occhi sbarrati. “Allora... Chi sono... Chi sono io?” chiese, mentre deboli lacrime gli solcavano il viso pallido.  
“Io lo so chi sei.” disse pacato suo padre. “Mi è tutto molto chiaro. Sei tu, tu sei il Diavolo. Non è così? Fin dal momento in cui sei nato. Ma forse eri troppo debole per uccidere una creatura così pura come lo era mia moglie. E hai aspettato, per tutto questo tempo. Hai deciso di ucciderla al momento opportuno, quando il Don ha aperto gli occhi a tutti noi. Brav’uomo, il Don...”  
James avrebbe voluto urlare, asciugare le sue lacrime, chiudere gli occhi ai bambini. Non fece nulla di tutto questo. Si disse: “Ecco, è questa la mia fine.” e dopo aver alzato gli occhi su quelli sconvolti della gemella, proclamò: “È vero. Sono io il Diavolo.”, e confidò nella ragazza perché potesse capirlo... perché non lo odiasse. C’era stato un tempo in cui bastava uno sguardo perché intuissero i pensieri l’uno dell’altra: ma ormai era passato, completamente offuscato dalla lontananza e dalle incomprensioni. E James guardandola capì di averla persa, di averla immancabilmente persa per sempre.  
Non aveva più  una madre, né un padre, né una sorella. Solo il suo nome, e forse mai nessuno l’avrebbe più pronunciato per ricordarglielo.   
James quindi si voltò, ricacciò indietro le lacrime e a passo lento si addentrò nella foresta. 

Camminò, stretto nel suo cappotto rosso, per interminabili ore. Il freddo gli intorpidiva le dita e le ossa stanche, i piedi affondavano nella neve fino alla caviglia: James cercò di camminare nelle zone d’ombra, quelle meno coperte dal manto freddo e bianco, fino a che il gelo non lo costrinse a fermarsi e a cercare di riprendere la sensibilità degli arti formicolanti.   
Era tutto stranamente calmo. Quasi non voleva far rumore, pur di non rompere il silenzio attonito in cui era crollata la sua vita, la sua anima e la foresta stessa. Aveva smesso di piangere quasi subito, quando i pensieri si erano spenti uno ad uno lasciando spazio a un delirio smarrito,   
“So che sei qui.” aveva detto dopo qualche ora, ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Semplicemente aveva continuato a camminare, assorto in un mondo distorto e strano, senza una direzione precisa: avrebbe camminato per sempre, se avesse potuto, avrebbe continuato fino a quando le gambe non lo avrebbero retto. Ma quando fu sera James si fermò e basta, sedendosi su un sasso e fissando il vuoto: sentiva l’istintivo desiderio di piangere e dormire, e magari di non svegliarsi proprio, un po’ come uno di quei personaggi delle fiabe che si raccontavano ai bambini. Pensò che sua sorella sarebbe venuta a cercarlo, come sempre quando erano bambini e lui si allontanava per ricercare quella quiete che solo la foresta poteva donargli.  
C’era troppo silenzio: avrebbe soffocato ogni suo gesto, ogni suo suono, se lo avesse voluto. In quelle condizioni Idaly non l’avrebbe sentito, ormai era certo: in qualche modo, era quasi migliore un destino fatto di muta prigionia che la forca nell’angolo della piazza.  
Chiuse gli occhi, pensando ancora a quella che era stata la sua condanna: com’era stato possibile, si disse, com’era stato possibile che tutto fosse precipitato nell’abisso senza che lui avesse fatto qualche cosa per impedirlo? Non che non ne avesse avuto le capacità, né la volontà. Era stato, forse, l’effetto sorpresa a ingannarlo: ma no, lui sapeva da tempo cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui, fino alla fine.   
“Mi hai rovinato la vita.” mormorò piano, senza quasi accorgersene. “Per causa tua, ho perso la mia famiglia e la mia identità... Ma no, forse sono stato io ad assecondarti. Mi sono sempre chiesto: perché me e non altri? Suppongo che io avessi qualcosa che tu non potevi ottenere se non strappandomelo, e alla fine te lo sei preso. Ora, però, non mi spiego la tua presenza al mio fianco.”  
E voltò la testa: lì, accanto a lui, stava un’ombra scura. L’ombra che per tutti quegli anni aveva cercato e finto di non vedere. Essa rimase in silenzio, rannicchiata contro il tronco resinoso di un alto abete, guardandolo con occhi rossi e spietati: aveva una forma vagamente umana, solo poco più piccola e deforme. James la guardò mettersi a gattoni e avvicinarsi al suo viso, per regalargli ancora uno dei suoi baci inumani. Pensò fosse triste per lui, assurdamente, perché quando quella si scostò sentì un curioso sapore amaro sulle labbra, quasi come se fossero lacrime. Che quell’immagine fosse stata frutto del suo delirio o meno, in qualche modo era la causa dei suoi problemi, e James pensò all’inizio che gli avrebbe parlato fin quando non avrebbe ricevuto una sua risposta. La creatura non sembrò trovare obiezioni, perché semplicemente si sedette di fronte a lui a gambe incrociate e aspettò sibilando.  
Non sembrava assolutamente una creatura malevola: di certo, pensò James, se avesse voluto fargli direttamente del male avrebbe potuto farlo in qualsiasi momento. Invece rimase immobile a scrutarlo e ascoltarlo, come se in realtà stesse ammirando una qualche opera d’arte disinteressandosi delle spiegazioni della guida. James non avrebbe mai saputo dire come riuscisse a vederla chiaramente come in quel momento: forse, pensò, essa non aveva più motivo di nascondersi, o forse la sua mente stessa non aveva più motivo di oscurarlo. E poi... era così stanco, e le sue domande e imprecazioni cadevano nel vuoto della febbre e della pazzia. “Perché me?” chiedeva di tanto in tanto, farfugliando ricordi. “Perché hai scelto me?”   
E la creatura restava a fissarlo, senza parole. Per un attimo James credette che fosse solo curiosa, e probabilmente non era lontano dalla verità: alla fine di quello strano colloquio James comprese che il demone in quella storia non poteva aver avuto colpa. Del resto era stato lui a preparare gli infusi velenosi sotto le indicazioni di Ma’ag, lui aveva portato la disgrazia nella famiglia allontanandosi spesso dal nucleo famigliare per trascorrere ore e ore nel bosco... dove probabilmente il demone aveva iniziato a osservarlo e seguirlo ovunque. Si chiese da quanto tempo lo facesse, e per quale motivo: trovò che non avesse senso chiederglielo, del resto non era nemmeno sicuro che sapesse parlare.  
“Probabilmente, io ti interesso più di quanto immagini.” commentò fra sé e sé, sospirando e osservando il buio che stava iniziando a scendere nella foresta e davanti ai suoi occhi. “Una bella consolazione.”  
Non attese nessuna risposta, né la pretese. Stanco, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò senza aggiungere altro: era stanco, troppo stanco per parlare oltre e pensare maggiormente. Per un po’ sognò di essere a casa, accanto a Idaly e i bambini, a raccontare una storia di fantasmi davanti al camino spento, una sera fresca d’estate. Poi la porta si aprì e nel buio della stanza James riuscì a scorgere solo la sagoma di un ragazzo.  
Poi, il nulla.

Il mattino seguente riprese a vivere.  
Si svegliò coperto di brina, stupito per non aver trovato la morte nel sonno. La creatura era accucciata accanto a lui e continuava a fissarlo quasi insonne, rannicchiata accanto al suo viso. Quando il ragazzo aprì gli occhi fece un balzo all’indietro, quasi spaventata e forse imbarazzata per essergli stata così vicina. A James ricordò un bambino e per un breve attimo provò a sorriderle. Quella sembrò reagire con una risata muta e allegra, simile a un soffio di vento o a un tintinnare argentino di campanelli.   
James si drizzò piano, guardandosi attorno con occhi lucidi di pianto ma attenti. In silenzio si mise a sedere, stupitosi di ritrovarsi ancora in forze e al caldo. Forse qualcuno lo proteggeva ancora, nonostante tutto: il ragazzo guardò in alto scorgendo appena il cielo limpido al di sopra degli alti sempreverdi. La fame lo convinse ad alzarsi finalmente in piedi, e a guardarsi un poco attorno: con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe potuto accendere un fuoco e mangiare qualche lepre bianca, se si fosse fatto un po’ coraggio.  
Si tolse uno stivale, un po’ per sgranchire le dita stanche e intorpidite, un po’ perché da tempo vi teneva nascosto uno stiletto appartenuto a Ma’ag che portava sempre con sé per ogni evenienza. Anche in una delle innumerevoli tasche interne del cappotto trovò un paio di coltelli, strumenti che gli erano sempre serviti... per cosa? James si bloccò e fissò gli utensili per attimi interminabili, cercando di portare alla mente un ricordo sbiadito e lontano. Dopo pochi minuti lasciò che l’indifferenza fredda prendesse il suo posto: non aveva più tempo per pensare o credere.  
Rivolse un’occhiata all’ombra, che aveva preso a giocare con un paio di rami, e le annunciò che sarebbe andato a caccia. Quella alzò il capo e semplicemente, come richiamata, lo seguì gattoni. James non la rimproverò per quella sua decisione, semplicemente lasciò che lo affiancasse per le seguenti ore senza una parola. Poi, come se il pensiero lo avesse sfiorato solo in quegli attimi, gli chiese: “Mangi anche tu, vero? Cosa di preciso? Non spaventarti, sono solo curioso.”  
Il demone non rispose, come se non avesse inteso o sentito: doveva aspettarselo, non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola. James si chiese come avesse fatto a scordarselo, e in effetti si rese conto che era probabilmente ancora in uno stato di shock confusionale che non gli permetteva di pensare ad altro se non al presente: una fortuna, forse, perché non aveva bisogno di altro dolore. Stava molto bene così, solo e senza nome, accompagnato dai suoi deliri e dai suoi fantasmi bianchi. “A me la carne non piace molto, ma ho davvero troppa fame per rinunciarvi. In inverno non si trova poi molto, spero che avremo fortuna.”  
Affondò un po’ nella neve alta e compatta, storcendo le labbra: faceva decisamente troppo rumore, mentre la creatura sembrava quasi non avere peso e il minimo suono che produceva era quello di fogliame sparso o vento pigro. Forse quella era la forma in cui poteva essere visto con occhio attento, pensò il ragazzo, ma probabilmente era soltanto una delle tante: non si sarebbe spiegato altrimenti il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto fino a quel momento nascosto dagli occhi del mondo. “Non mi ritiene degno di vedere la sua vera forma,” pensò un po’ a malincuore “o magari non posso perché sono umano...”  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo materiale per concludere il suo pensiero, perché in un attimo la creatura prese a correre alzando un impercettibile sbuffo di neve e avventandosi su un piccolo leprotto incauto. La preda non sembrò essersi accorta del demone finché non fu tra le sue grinfie: James vide per un attimo il suo agonizzare muto tra le sue dita nere e adunche, prima che l’essere gli spezzasse con un gesto secco l’osso del collo.  
Il ragazzo non si avvicinò subito, troppo intento ad osservare orribilmente incantato quel macabro spettacolo: il demone spalancò innaturalmente la bocca e addentò con denti sottili il collo bianco dell’animale, prendendo a succhiare avidamente il sangue dalla  giugulare. Poche gocce affondarono lente nella neve bianca sottostante, e James rimase semplicemente in attesa, piegandosi nella sua stessa posizione e rimanendo a osservarlo con attenzione. “Sangue, eh?” mormorò piano, ma come sempre la creatura sembrò non sentirlo.  
Continuarono così per ore, fino a che non tornò ancora il freddo ad arrampicarsi lungo le maniche dei suoi vestiti. Non fu una caccia fruttuosa, ma a James sembrò bastare e alla creatura non sembrava pesare la mancanza di nutrimento. Così quando si fermò per accendere un fuoco con quanto di più asciutto si potesse trovare nella foresta innevata, non gli sembrò una brutta cosa riposarsi per raccogliere i cocci delle sue idee: si sedette ai piedi di un albero e chiuse gli occhi, sazio e stanco come mai era stato in vita sua. A poco a poco i ricordi tornarono a galla dal mare di nebbia in cui erano affondati, uno a uno, ma non fu poi così traumatico come aveva pensato. Volle comunque tornare nella quiete silenziosa e soffocante della foresta, nella muta inconsapevolezza di dove fosse, nella calma intellegibile del suo mondo selvaggio e crudele.  
La creatura era rimasta poco distante, intenta a ripulire gli avanzi dal sangue rappreso. Alzò all’improvviso lo sguardo rosso su di lui, come se avesse sentito un suono improvviso, e gli si avvicinò animalescamente con precipitosa preoccupazione.  James gli sorrise stanco, cercando di rassicurarla con lo sguardo. Non sembrò sortire alcun effetto calmante su di lei: il demone gli prese il volto fra le mani avvicinando il viso al suo.  
Il ragazzo rabbrividì, sentendo la presa bollente e inumana, ma rimase ancora più sconvolto da quegli occhi rossi che per un solo istante sembrarono quasi simili a quelli di un essere umano: e d’un tratto, ma solo per un breve istante, gli parve di scorgere sotto la massa ribelle d’ombra il sorriso rassegnato di un ragazzo. “Ti volevo solo per me.” dissero quelle labbra, prima che si appoggiassero dolcemente sulle sue in un bacio di sangue.  
James sentì un calore lacerante partire dal petto e invadergli il costato, in una bruciante sinfonia di melodie antiche e voci spezzate dal tempo. Per un singolo attimo gli parve di scorgere immagini e paesaggi inesplorati, esplosi in una polvere di nostalgici e dolorosi ricordi. Un fiume, un deserto, una zattera di giunchi.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, affondando per la prima volta le dita nella pelle scura e incorporea del demone.

Si svegliò in preda al delirio della febbre e degli incubi. Sbarrò gli occhi aspettandosi di trovare davanti a sé una distesa immensa di fuoco, ma ad accoglierlo fu come sempre il manto bianco di neve. Il calore del corpo della creatura, appoggiata dolcemente a un suo braccio, contrastava con il freddo pungente della nottata e probabilmente aveva provocato quegli incubi orrendi. Nonostante le fosse grato per averlo tenuto al caldo, l’immagine che quella notte era comparsa nella sua mente non voleva svanire, non voleva smettere di gridare, di gridargli che...  
“Devo andare” sussurrò solo. “prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
La creatura alzò lo sguardo smarrito su di lui, sibilando qualcosa di incomprensibile. James se la tolse delicatamente di dosso, alzandosi in piedi e raccogliendo una ad una le proprie cose senza guardarla.   
Fu a quel punto, quando ebbe sepolto il focolare con della neve ed ebbe recuperato il suo cappotto da un ramo poco distante, che udì una sorta di pianto: non un suono udibile a livello umano, ma lo scrosciare di una cascata invisibile e il rombo di un fiume in piena. Il ragazzo si voltò e strinse le labbra, assottigliando piano lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace.”  
Il demone si era alzato in piedi, sorreggendosi sulle gambe magre e deformi. Lo fissava, con quegli occhi rossi senza palpebre, quasi impassibile. Il colore dell’alba se lo portava via, oscurato dalle ombre alte degli alberi: sembrava dovesse svanire da un momento all’altro, diventare tutt’uno con l’oscurità. In effetti James dopo un po’ non avrebbe saputo distinguerlo dalla coltre di ombre riflesse nel suo sguardo, e non era nemmeno sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di rintracciarlo di nuovo. Quindi si volse senza una parola, sperando per un attimo che lo seguisse: ma appena fece qualche passo per allontanarsi comprese che avrebbe proseguito il suo viaggio da solo.  
Abbandonarlo dopo averlo ritrovato fu strano, quasi come aver dimenticato un oggetto antico e famigliare in una soffitta polverosa, trascurato momentaneamente scendendo per pranzo. Era sicuro che alla fine della sua incursione sarebbe tornato a cercarlo e lo avrebbe trovato lì dove l’aveva lasciato: era una parte di sé, ormai, una piccola e importante parte di sé che non poteva permettersi di dimenticare. Eppure man mano che si allontanava e che lentamente ritrovava i sentieri conosciuti della via del ritorno, sentiva il cuore appesantirsi passo dopo passo e il respiro farsi sempre più affannoso, come se con i suoi baci l’ombra gli avesse prosciugato l’anima.  
A fatica raggiunse la cascina al limitare del paese, e gli si strinse il cuore: sebbene fossero passati appena pochi giorni, il ricordo dei suoi ultimi istanti in quella casa erano sbiaditi e trasparenti come vetro. Quindi esitò prima di uscire dalla foresta, come se farlo avesse potuto cancellare ciò che lo legava a quella che considerava ormai la sua vera natura, e farlo rientrare in un passato di ricordi dolorosi che avrebbe voluto solo dimenticare. Ascoltò per attimi interminabili il silenzio innevato della morte e annusò l’aria acre: quando entrò cautamente non trovò nessuno ad aspettarlo, solo pallidi ricordi di quello che era stato e il gelo dell’abbandono.   
Non disse niente, non chiamò nessun nome. Semplicemente uscì e camminò lungo la strada deserta e vuota che conduceva alla strada di Ma’ag: quando giunse nei pressi, trovò la porta d’entrata spalancata e seppe che all’interno l’avrebbe accolto solo il silenzio.  
Stranamente non ebbe nessuna reazione: era come percepire il dolore di qualcun altro, forte certo, ma non abbastanza vicino. James riprese a percorrere le strade antiche della sua infanzia, calandosi il cappuccio sulla testa nel timore di essere riconosciuto: eppure non vide nessuna faccia famigliare per i viottoli, nessuna voce amica. Il silenzio delle foreste sembrava avesse preso possesso anche del paese, come un’erbaccia infestante pronta ad attutire il minimo suono, il minimo grido d’aiuto.  
Eppure l’incanto delle spine non durò molto, poiché  un certo punto gli parve di scorgere delle grida provenienti dalla piazza: si allungavano come ombre lungo le vie principali, prendendo famigliarità con le crepe dei muri e quasi insinuandosi attraverso le fessure delle finestre, entrando nelle case vuote e rimbombando nella sua testa. Erano grida scure, di gioia malata, di nera vendetta. Erano grida di morte, offuscate dall’illusione della pazzia.  
D’un tratto James prese a correre, il battito accelerato e la mente che prendeva coscienza, che si risvegliava dall’oblio nel quale aveva voluto cadere, che afferrava per mano l’amara verità e da quella veniva trascinato, sempre più in là, sempre più in là... Correva James, correva con il cuore in gola e il fiato corto, il fuoco dell’incubo ancora impresso nel suo sguardo muto, uno scrosciare di cascata, il suo...  
Il fumo gli entrava nei vestiti, si imprimeva come un marchio sulla sua pelle e si infilava tra i suoi capelli, risaliva le narici. James tossì un paio di volte, appoggiandosi piano al muro di una casa, sopprimendo un conato di vomito: era troppo debole persino per respirare, troppo affaticato, e per un attimo non volle continuare, perché sarebbe bastato tornare indietro e tutto sarebbe tornato come poche ore prima.   
Poi il ricordo di Idaly si fece largo prepotentemente nel suo cuore, e ciò bastò per farlo avanzare di un passo, due... Lentamente si affacciò nella piazza e volse lo sguardo alle due donne che bruciavano nella pira.

Smise di respirare.  
Così, d’un tratto.  
Non volle respirare.  
Si rifiutò di respirare e contemporaneamente si mise a correre, dritto verso la folla di persone che era accorsa ad ammirare il cruento spettacolo delle streghe bruciate. Poteva sentire la gente mormorare. Non sapeva cosa. Semplicemente corse, si fiondò in mezzo alla calca di vecchi, vecchie, donne e uomini e bambini, e ne ferì alcuni nella folle fretta, forse calpestò un neonato sotto i sudici stivali, forse colpì alla nuca una vecchia intirizzita. Non gli importò, non in quel momento, perché su quel palco ad inscenare la sua morte c’era anche una parte di lui, metà del suo cuore, legato a lui da un filo invisibile...  
Forse gridò il suo nome. E lei urlava, e bruciava, e piangeva. Il fuoco aveva raggiunto le gambe, la gonna a brandelli costretta dalle funi, si arrampicava lungo il suo corpo costretto, il fumo la soffocava e la costringeva a chiudere gli occhi per non _vedere_ , per non _sentire_ , per non perdere l’ultimo barlume di coscienza, perché lì, in prima fila, c’erano i suoi due bambini, i suoi due meravigliosi bambini, tra le braccia di suo padre, sì, i suoi due bambini dagli occhi sgranati e le lacrime agli occhi, _ma non piangere piccola Mary, perché gridi Little John_ , vostra madre vi voleva bene, vostra madre non poteva vivere, vostra madre non lo sapeva ma era una strega, vostra madre vi avrebbe fatto del male e quindi perché piangete, siete liberi bambini miei, siete liberi...   
Siete liberi...  
Quando James saltò nel fuoco e il bruciore lancinante costrinse anche lui a boccheggiare per il dolore, la ragazza aveva già perso i sensi: il capo reclinato e le gote arrossate e bruciate, le mani legate assieme dietro al palo mollemente allentate, non più pugni chiusi di rabbia. Aveva perso i sensi, ma forse c’era speranza, e fu per questo motivo che James ignorò le grida di orrore e il calore soffocante e prese il coltello rovente dal suo stivale. Iniziò a tagliare le corde, una a una, stringendo i denti per soffocare le grida e piangendo di rabbia e dolore. “È questo l’Inferno.” pensò soltanto, continuando a tagliare e tagliare e tagliare e annegando le sue mani nella pelle viva di lei.   
C’era troppo fumo, troppo calore. Comprese che non ce l’avrebbe fatta e trattenne il fiato, inutilmente sperando di riuscire a liberare almeno lei e portarla in salvo, scappare, trascinarla via. Si sentì gridare, ma tutto era coperto dal frastuono della morte e poco gli sembrò vero almeno finché una voce, dietro di sé, pronunciò lentamente il suo nome. E poi: “È morta.”  
James rabbrividì e si volse verso la donna che bruciava con loro: era bella, pensò subito, era troppo bella per essere vera, e le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso così calmo e tranquillo da sembrare finto. Bruciava, e non gridava: non sembrava provare dolore, sebbene ormai le fiamme l’avessero ormai ricoperta interamente di un vestito di porpora. A James venne da piangere, perché mai aveva visto una simile creatura in vita sua, eppure la conosceva da sempre: “Ma’ag” disse piano, ma non ebbe la forza di dire altro e lentamente chiuse gli occhi, stordito e confuso e dolorante per il calore insopportabile.  
“ _Non voglio morire_ ” pensò soltanto, piangendo e gridando, ma...

Φ

  
  
_Questo, dunque, è il tuo desiderio_?  
Una biblioteca polverosa vecchia di secoli e un’ombra consumata dal tempo, immobile, sospesa su una ringhiera d’ottone rovinata dall’abbandono. James guardò in alto e sbarrò gli occhi.  
La figura incappucciata sorrise.  
Faceva improvvisamente troppo freddo.  
 

“Devo salvarle... Io... Devo salvarle...” riuscì solo a balbettare, le lacrime agli occhi e la voce rotta. “Non posso essere morto... Io... Devo salvarle... Non portarmi via, non ancora...”  
La Morte lo osservò dall’alto, accucciata in pericoloso bilico, i piedi nudi e trasparenti che rilucevano appena al pallore lunare. James riuscì a scorgere solo quelli: l’essere immondo era completamente vestito di nero e si confondeva nell’oscurità della stanza.  
 _Le ami tanto, James Lind, al punto di sacrificare la tua stessa esistenza?_

  
  
“Sono l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta.”  
  
 _Ne sei sicuro?_  
“Mentirei se lo negassi.”  
La Morte lo studiò per attimi che gli parvero interminabili. James sentiva ancora le voci e le grida dei compaesani, le loro accuse terribili, come se fossero rimasti fuori dalla porta ad aspettarlo. E pronti a ghermirlo di nuovo...  
Lo spettro scosse piano la testa, come se il tempo non fosse un problema di quel mondo.  
 _Voi uomini... Sempre così stupidi e ciechi..._  
 

La creatura si alzò in piedi, sorreggendosi con un lungo bastone che sconfinava nell’oscurità: quando lo mosse James seppe che in cima svettava la lama affilata di una falce. _E sia_ , proclamò solennemente. _Ti sarà restituita la vita che hai perso_.  
Il cuore di James perse un battito e un dolore indicibile si propagò all’altezza del suo petto. In un attimo la biblioteca scomparve come era apparsa, lasciandolo stremato sul pavimento di polvere.

Φ

  
  
Un respiro, due. Il fuoco lo avvolgeva, lo proteggeva, lo cullava nel suo bagno di sangue.  
  
Le grida continuavano forti, incitavano la morte a prenderseli, la gente come bestie ululanti.  
James tastò piano un corpo carbonizzato vicino al suo, quello della sorella, rannicchiato atrocemente contro il suo corpo. Ma’ag lo guardava paziente, attendendo immobile che si alzasse dal bruciante letto di cenere in cui era riverso, senza una parola.

“Ci hanno uccisi...”

  
E la folla di persone urlò sgomenta quando si alzò dal suo giaciglio di fiamme, indicandolo con terrore cieco: le prime donne si davano alla fuga, trascinando con sé i bambini e le madri, mentre gli uomini continuavano a fissarlo come nel più crudele degli spettacoli. “Il Diavolo! È James Lind il Diavolo!” esclamava già qualcuno, impazzito, soffocando il pianto.  


“Fateli smettere... Fateli smettere...”

  
Le prime fiamme prendevano vita tra le sue dita carbonizzate, come risvegliate dalla sua voce spietata e rauca. James barcollò un po’ sulla pira ancora ardente ad occhi chiusi, la sua immagine soffocata dalla cortina di fumo che saliva verso il cielo terso. Con una mano si tastò piano il viso intatto, con l’altra premette piano contro l’orecchio.  


“Fateli smettere... Fateli sparire...”

  
Le fiamme sgusciarono fuori dalle sue vesti lacerate, incendiandolo e scivolando giù dal palco come serpenti velenosi. La piazza iniziò a bruciare, preda dell’atroce tormento del calore infernale, e a James non occorse aprire gli occhi per guardare: era lui il fuoco, lui la natura distruttrice di tutto ciò che aveva creato l’umana ignoranza, lui la punizione che tutte quelle persone meschine meritavano.  
  
James rise, aprì gli occhi e la sua rabbia cieca divorò il villaggio nella sua morsa famelica.

 

 

 

Rimasero solo due figure in piedi, tra le rovine di quello spettrale paesaggio bruciato.  
Un ragazzo e una ragazza, accucciati nella cenere vischiosa e ardente che ricopriva il suolo per chilometri.  
Il ragazzo teneva fra le braccia insanguinate ciò che rimaneva del corpo di una giovane donna. Di tanto in tanto le intrecciava i capelli rimasti in trecce sottili e le sistemava lentamente i brandelli del vestito, come se fosse stata una bambola di pezza. Cantava una nenia dolcissima, come se stesse cullando un bambino addormentato, e la osservava assorto, tracciando con le dita i tratti di un sorriso che non c’era più.  
“Anche tu dunque...” commentò solo Ma’ag, in piedi accanto a lui, nel suo bellissimo vestito di porpora. “Anche tu sei come me.”  
James non rispose subito. Aveva sulle labbra uno dei sorrisi più tristi che gli avesse mai visto. “Madre, le tue parole non mi danno conforto.”  
Lei socchiuse gli occhi, assottigliò la linea morbida delle labbra. Camminò piano tra le ceneri, i piedi nudi sulle fiammelle ardenti. Si accucciò davanti a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarla: e lui lo guardò, con quello sguardo spento e sereno di chi vede per la prima volta un’amica. Ma’ag era bella, come se l’era sempre immaginata: gli occhi neri erano rimasti intatti, ma al posto della pelle raggrinzita e rugosa la carne era florida e sana. I capelli neri le scendevano lungo i fianchi magri in intricate trecce e i tratti medio-orientali erano sempre più evidenti alla luce spettrale del sole invernale.   
James le sorrise dolcemente per qualche secondo, rassegnato all’eternità che gli si presentava: appoggiò una mano alla sua e strusciò il viso contro il suo palmo, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima di paura. Non sentiva dolore, né freddo, né calore: era vivo, era intatto, era con lei. Ma non sarebbe stata più la stessa cosa.  
“Tu lo sapevi.”  
“Le menti umane sono imprevedibili.”  
“Sapevi che l’avrebbero scambiata per me. Per questo mi dicevi di tagliarmi i capelli. Non è così?”  
Le labbra giovani di Ma’ag si piegarono in un sorriso triste. “No, dico sul serio.”  
James prese un sospiro profondo e lentamente, come se da quel gesto fosse dipesa la sua integrità, l’abbracciò. Affondò il naso nel suo collo, non percependo nessun calore: si chiese perché non se ne fosse mai accorto prima e pensò di essere uno stupido. “È terribile... Terribile Ma’ag. Non sono più io, non sono più un uomo. Eppure il mio cuore batte ancora, anche se non lo farà mai più per nessuno. E un giorno si fermerà, io lo so che lo farà, perché è il mio destino. Sono come te, vero Ma’ag? Una strega, come hanno sempre immaginato, e tutto per un mio desiderio irrealizzabile...”  
Quando l’ennesimo singhiozzo lo scosse la donna gli baciò la nuca e lo strinse sempre più forte, in un ultimo abbraccio che sapeva un po’ di disperazione, un po’ di speranza. “Siamo stupidi... Siamo tutti così stupidi James.” commentò solo, e lo lasciò delicatamente andare. Si alzò quindi in piedi, lentamente, per non far rumore, e si volse. Fu allora che James comprese che da quel momento in poi non l’avrebbe più rivista: l’eternità era una cosa che andava affrontata singolarmente. “Mi lasci solo, dunque.”  
Ma’ag era già arrivata al centro della piazza, i piedi fini alzavano sbuffi di cenere nel mattino terso. Si volse appena e gli rivolse un altro sorriso, l’ultimo: “Ma James” disse, come se gli stesse spiegando qualcosa di dolcemente semplice. “Tu non sei mai stato solo. Mai, nella tua vita, lo sei stato. E io l’ho sempre saputo.”   
Detto questo si voltò ancora e piano, senza fare rumore, si allontanò fino a sparire dietro le rovine  bruciate della chiesa. 

Non corse. Decise semplicemente di camminare.  
Passò piano accanto ai muri corrosi dal fumo dei sentieri della sua infanzia, sfiorando appena, con la punta delle dita, i tronchi devastati degli alberi che fiancheggiavano la strada che portava alla foresta. Non c’era più neve, semplicemente non ne era rimasta, eppure non gli fu difficile riconoscere la strada del ritorno.  
Si avvicinò alla radura dove aveva lasciato il Demone, come raccogliendo un filo di lana, cercando di scacciare i fantasmi del suo passato. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Ma del resto, ora non avrebbe avuto modo di preoccuparsene.  
Giunse alla meta con lo sguardo basso, attento al tocco dei suoi piedi nudi. Alzò lo sguardo e semplicemente lo vide, come mai lo aveva visto fino a quel momento.  
Davanti a lui, girato di spalle, stava Marcus Thea Philopatore.  
“Ho fatto tardi.” mormorò solo, improvvisamente stanco. E il ragazzo moro non rispose subito, semplicemente volle affondare i piedi nella cenere che ricopriva il terreno soffice e dondolare piano sulle punte. “Non importa.” disse dopo un po’, e James pensò avesse una voce strana: un po’ acuta e roca, ma non sgradevole, come se non avesse voluto parlare per troppo tempo.  
Il Demone si girò e lo Stregone vide la curva dei suoi muscoli abbronzati saettare come pronti alla lotta. Era nato sul suolo ruvido dell’Egitto, lo si vedeva dallo sguardo di fiera e dai pantaloni larghi bianchi e sudici di sabbia. Incrociò il suo sguardo con quegli occhi rossi e demoniaci e sorrise. “Hai preferenze?”  
“Assolutamente sud. Sono stanco di questa ghiacciaia.”  
“Sud mi va bene. Non ci sono mai stato.”  
Non si mossero, per alcuni istanti. Preferirono rimanere così, a studiarsi come sconosciuti. Poi Marcus semplicemente fece pochi passi verso di lui e con calma avvicinò le labbra alle sue: e James si perse nel suo calore.  
Lo sentiva. 

_Le nostre strade avranno modo di incrociarsi un’altra volta, James Lind.  
A quel momento, non potrai sottrarti._


End file.
